This invention relates to agents for the processing of synthetic fibers and methods of processing synthetic fibers.
The production speed of synthetic fibers is increasing rapidly in recent years. At the same time, there is a tendency to increase the production of new kinds of synthetic fibers such as low denier synthetic fibers, high multifilament synthetic fibers and modified cross-section synthetic fibers. If synthetic fibers of such new types are produced at a higher speed, their friction increases with the yarn passing, guides, rollers and heater. This causes an increase in the friction-charged electrostatic potential, resulting in low cohesion and unwanted tension variations of synthetic fibers, and the problems of fluffs and yarn breaking tend to occur. The present invention relates to agents for and methods of processing synthetic fibers capable of sufficiently preventing the occurrence of fluffs and yarn breaking as well as dyeing specks even when synthetic fibers of the aforementioned new kinds are produced at an increased production rate.
Examples of prior art processing agent for synthetic fibers for preventing the occurrence of fluffs and yarn breaking at the time of their high rate of production include (1) processing agents for synthetic fibers containing polyether compounds with molecular weight of 1000-20000, having dialkylamine with random or block addition of alkylene oxide with 2-4 carbon atoms (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 6-228885); (2) processing agents for synthetic fibers containing branched-chain polypropylene glycol having 4 or more branched chains (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 10-273876); (3) processing agents for synthetic fibers containing a polyether lubricant having 10-50 weight % of polyether block of number average molecular weight of 1000-10000 with block copolymerization of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide at weight ratio of 80/20-20/80 (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2001-146683); and (4) processing agents for synthetic fibers containing polyoxyalkylene glycol with number average molecular weight of 5000-7000 with copolymerization of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide at weight ratio of 40/60-20/80, monocarboxylic acid with 8-14 carbon atoms and alkylamine salt with 6-14 carbon atoms or quaternary ammonium salt (such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 10-245729).
These prior art processing agents are not sufficiently capable of preventing the occurrence of fluffs, yarn breaking and dyeing specks when synthetic fibers are produced at a fast rate and in particular when synthetic fibers of the aforementioned new kinds are produced at a fast rate.